Wouldn't you Like to Know
by heyypenguins
Summary: You never saw THIS coming, now did you?
1. Ad

_**Tokyo, China**_

Hello.

My name is Edward.

If you would like to join Tokyo,China, let me and Carliiiiiiiisle know.

Thank you,

_EdwA_

More information will be updated in a short period of time.


	2. Explanations

A.N. Tokyo China is a joke between my friend and I. We are going to write a story about how the makers of "Tokyo, China" (Edward, and Carlisle) came to a magical land which was not owned by Bill Gates or Macy's. Can you believe that?! And so our story begins with a chapter from Carlisle's perspective.

Thank you and enjoy our perminently scarring story...but don't worry its kept clean. However, we will change this story to T, just in case.


	3. The Real First Chapter

**A/N: Hello everyone!!!! My name is VampireBlood and my friend heyypenguins and I are going to write this story collaboratively. (I use big words a lot bare with me.) Thank you for reading this and the many rants that are to come. And when you come to the Y2K thing don't judge me, I needed something to put in there.**

**Disclaimer: Neither I, nor Heyypenguins, own Twilight, but we do own the magical world that is Tokyo, China. YAY!!! **

Chapter One…Carlisle's Perspective

I walked towards the hospital at which I hospitably work. The clock said 2:00 but I didn't trust it. Ever since Y2K I had distrusted the space-time continuum. Why you may ask, well, insert a lot of smart stuff that makes no sense to us with a normal brain capacity (or a slightly smaller one).

Anyway, after a hard day of work at home with the kids that I don't have I go to the hospital where I can relax because Bella is not alive yet. The nurses swoon all over me and all I have to do to get them to leave me alone is smile. They drop right to the floor, which is quite comical, or it was until the day that _she _entered the room. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. The uniform that looked like utter crap on everyone else looked absolutely flattering on her full frame.

There was a defined smile on her heart shaped face that made my heart sing. The cheesiness of the moment had no effect on me and I felt like I was in my own personal bubble that contained only this beautiful woman and, of course, me.

I popped my collar like I had in the 80's, the 1680's that is. She looked over and popped her collar right back in a way that said, 'what's your name?' I popped mine back in a way that said, 'Carlisle'. Then, I stomped my foot in a way that said, 'What about you?' She clapped her hands in a swift sexy motion that said, 'Iced Tea'. I was puzzled for a few moments contemplating this strange gesture. I realize, though, that I had wrongly interpreted her sign. She now started picking her nose in a swift sexy motion that said, 'Esme'. Esme, Esme, what a beautiful name I thought.

I looked around the room, realizing that we had caught the attention of many people during our 'normal' conversation. I mean we were just being 'normal' people, come on!!! If we were standing there talking would people have stared?! I don't think so!! Why would they stare now then? "Arghhhhhhhhhhhh!!"

I just then realized that I had said Arghhhhhhhhhhhh!! aloud. Even more people were staring this time.

I noticed this person's body in front of me.

"What's this doing here?" I asked the assistant on my right.

"You are in the middle of a surgery, Dr. Cullen," she said in a voice that said, you are in the middle of a surgery Dr. Cullen.

"Oh yeah, I forgot," I said. "Wait is that blood?"

"Ummm, yes Dr. Cullen…."said the assistant on my left.

"No…no…NO!!! You all might want to get out of here… I'M RABID!!!"

What will happen to Carlisle? Wait and see…but meanwhile, enjoy an Edward POV chapter. TOKYO CHINA!!!!!! YAY!!!

Sorry guys, I know that this chapter was probably the worst chappie you will ever read on FanFiction, but pleas hang in there for me.

I wont hound you for reviews like some other people because that usually ticks me off; the fact that you actually read this makes me happy. Reviews are open though, even anonymous ones and don't feel pressured to make them good ones, flames are welcomed and I would love to know what you guys think. Please remember though that this is my first FanFic and I am not a professional writer though that would be fun. If you made it this far into the A/N I applaud you and will now put you out of this misery by ending it, thank you.

**VampireBlood (and yes I know they don't have any, but I liked the name, okay and I am not exactly what you might call a happy person hence the blood) **


	4. Edward's Happy Time

**Pre-A/N WE WOULD LOVE REVIEWS! just thought you should know : however if you feel the need not to review, just reading our.. intruging chapters is always nice. thank you.**

**A/N Heyypenguins here (i know, awesome, right?) I will be writing Edward's POV on things, so yeah. Please remember that i phrase things rather simply, and old fashioned, whereas my friend, Vampireblood, does not. So yeah, have fun reading this chapter !!**

Edwards POV.. Chapter Two

"Yo yo yo, my name is Edward, 

When you see me, 

You know I aint no dead worm,

Cause I am really, 

Not that freaky,

You may think I'm pimp,

Oh oh if only you were to know,

You would see me and be like,

'Aw man, compared to him I'm just a chimp!'

You may see me ridin' low,

So I say stop looking at me --

"'What is this?! I thought. Marrieta just bursted my bubble! Its called 'Edwards Happy Time' not 'Merrieta's Happy Time'! 

"Edward, what the hell are you doing now?"

"Well, Merrieta, _I _was having my happy hour."

"Oh goodness Edward, you weren't ..doing..you know.. were you?!quot;

"Oh, heavens no Merrieta! Why would you think of me like that?" This had to be the most peculiar question she had ever asked me. Besides, Merrietta had always avoided conversations such as this, what had gotten into her?

"Edward, its kind of awkward when a person walks into a dimmed room and finds their boyfriend standing in front of a mirror and rapping about chimps and pimps, while wearing a stocking on their head. I mean, what was I supposed to think?"

"Don't judge a book by its cover, or in this situation don't judge a pimp when you find him in primp."

"Well anyways, we have got to go to the store, you have been stalling all the live long day!"

I paused, and just stared at her. "All the live long day? Why are you always getting merry on me?"

And with that, we left for the store.

There was something about Merrieta that just made my nose cringe. She smelled really bad. The only reason I "hooked up" with her in the first place, was because I didn't want to hurt her feelings. I probably would have said yes out of pity to many other girls, however we all know I am drop dead gorgeous (drop and dead being the key words) so that by the time each girl reaches my lunch table, there is already an ambulance on its way. 

I had ditched school that day, not because the sun was out, but because school gets boring after a while, especially when you are a vampire. At that moment, I felt the need to, the burning desire to, ditch Merrieta and go drop in and see how 'ole Carlisle was doing. So, I just gave Merietta the slip. Even though you would think giving the "slip" to a female human would be easy for any vampire, it wasn't. Little did I know, females are very clingy. I somehow succeeded though. Go me!

Moving on..

I took my secret passage to Carlisle's procedure room (the nurse wouldn't let me through, since Carlisle was apparently in the middle of a surgery of some sort). Before we go any further, you are probably wondering how I can survive in a room filled with blood. Well to answer your question, young kiddies, I can hold my breath, as you may know, it may be slightly uncomfortable, but what's a teen gonna do when he can't see his poppa (in my case, guardian) for a whole three hours? I mean, for those of you that don't have a heart, you should really consider bonding with your parents. Oh, boy here come the waterworks..give me a minute WAH!! WAH!! WAH!! WAH!! WAH!! WAH!! WAH!! WAH!! WAH!! WAH!! WAH!! WAH!! WAH!! Okay, sorry about that folks. Now, where were we..

Oh right, the procedure room. So anyways, I walk in and I find Carlisle with a face filled with puzzlement. Suddenly that face lights up with understanding. It was as if there was a bubble surrounding him and..hmm lets see here who was he signaling to? I looked around and found a woman who was watching the signals intently. That's right, it was Esme he was signaling. So anyways, it was as if Carlisle and Esme were in their own little bubble. Very romantic, I thought. If you couldn't tell, I was bemused by the love symbols the two were making. This only lasted a few moments before Carlisle snapped back to reality. He looked around the room. His eyes fell upon the many people watching him. 

"Arghhhhhhhhhhhh!!quot; he suddenly shouted. This made everyone jump, because this was not a normal human arghhhhhhhhhhhh. It was more of a roar/snarl like that of a vampire. Then people just decided, that it might as well be left untouched.

He looked down only to take notice of the body lying before him. "What's this?" he asked the assistant to his right.

"You are in the middle of a surgery, Dr. Cullen," she responded breathlessly.

He mumbled something about forgetting (like that surprised me, ha!) then he said, "Wait, is that blood?"

A nurse responded yes, and that's where things got a little out of hand.

"No," he said. "No.. NO!! You all might want to get out of here.. I'M RABID!!quot; 

'Oh geez,' I thought. That guy wouldn't be able to remember anything if his life was at stake

That's when I realized that the nurses and doctors in the room weren't terrified, they just stared blankly back at Carlisle. If these people had half a brain they would get out of here! Still, no progress was made. I realized that it was up to Esme and I to save Carlisle from himself and protect the people surrounding him.

Find out what happens in the next chapter coming soon to a fanfiction near you!

**A/N I'm kind of speaking for Vampireblood when I say this, but this will hopefully clear those foggy heads of yours, at least a little bit. Even though Carlisle can go on without having to worry about blood and you know, attacking someone when he gets his first sniff, in our parody of Twilight, we make it so that Carlisle is rather forgetful, in case you haven't noticed, in other words its just all in his head.****Things will get a lot better once we get to the Tokyo, China part. Stay tuned!**

**P.S. This is my first fanfiction, along with Vampireblood, so don't be surprised at the cheesiness, thanks :**

**B/N Hi, it's me VampireBlood and I will be the Beta for this story because sometimes a certain someone, not pointing any fingers(cough heyypenguins cough) cant write that well. We all are fallible (vocab word) though and are prone to mistakes, so if there are any blame them on her not me (I know it doesn't make sense, live with it). Ok, and sorry for the wait, and the second in a long line of rants. Tootles Poodles! **


End file.
